


Games (Kanon)

by PrettyMissKitty



Series: J-Rock Summer Stock | Hundred and One-Shot Challenge [2]
Category: Antic Cafe, Bandom, Jrock
Genre: Bad Decisions, Because of a bet, Cockblocking, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Gambling, Games, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyMissKitty/pseuds/PrettyMissKitty
Summary: Miku plays a little game and makes a bet with Bou.Bou intends to win. Kanon gets in the way.





	Games (Kanon)

 

[ A-STYLE | Music Matters ](http://astylestardom.weebly.com/) |  |   |    
---|---  
  
   
**Prompt** : 087 ~ Games                                                                                                                                                                            May 2011©  
**Fandom** : Antic Cafe  
**Focus** : Kanon x Bou  
**Word Count** : 854

 

  | 

            “That one is definitely diseased.”  
  
            Kanon’s flat statement failed to put a damper on Bou's bright and buzzed mood. He was well and truly drunk at this point but he felt like he could go another ten rounds.  
  
            Pointing out another rather attractive young man, Bou said, “That one looks easy, what about him? Does he fit Judge Kanon’s high standards?”  
  
            “He’s a pretty-boy whore.”  
  
            “Isn’t that the point?”  
  
            “It’s just so obvious, he’s an ass,” Kanon complained.  
  
            “So? I’m not gonna date him.”  
  
            “If you weren’t drunk, you would have higher standards.”  
  
            “Well I _am_ drunk,” Bou laughed. “Besides, at this rate, Miku’s gonna win!”  
  
            “Miku _always_ wins.”  
  
            “He does not!”  
  
            “Name one of these little games that he’s lost.”  
  
            Bou had to think for a long moment. The booze was slowing down his ability to process thoughts, and in his stubbornness he refused to believe that there wasn’t _one_ game Miku hadn’t won. “Tomi-chan!” he said at last. “Miku didn’t bet on Teruki when he challenged him with getting Tomi-chan to come to our last concert! She gave in to him.”  
  
            “But she still didn’t come,” Kanon pointed out dryly. “She had a test the day after the concert and Teruki made her stay home and study.” He caught Bou around the waist as the blonde gestured in protest and nearly toppled over.  
  
            Bou was adamant. “Tomi-chan didn’t _come_ to the concert, but Teruki convinced her to _want_ to for once. That means Miku lost!”  
  
            “It wasn’t even a real game,” Kanon complained. “Miku just wanted to annoy Tomi-chan.”  
  
            “He wanted to annoy me too, but so far you’re the one doing the best job of it. What are you even doing over here anyway?” Bou gestured across the club to the table that their An Café bandmates were sitting at. “Why don’t you just go be gloomy over there? Annoy Miku instead of me.”  
  
            “Someone has to make sure you don’t go off kissing a serial killer.”  
  
            Bou shrugged. “You know, if it meant Miku lost . . .”  
  
            “You’d walk into a shallow grave if Miku lost 50 yen?”  
  
            “I’d do it if Miku would lose ten yen.”  
  
            “Can you even _buy_ anything with 50 yen?”  
  
            “Favors from Miku for the next ten years,” Bou said with anticipation thick in his voice. “And the endless entertainment and ego boost that is making him lose.”  
  
            Kanon sighed. “You’re an idiot.”  
  
            “I’m still prettier than you.”  
  
            “You’re a dumb blonde.”  
  
            Bou pouted playfully. “Boo, you’re no fun at all!”  
  
            “I’m not drunk enough to be your kind of fun.”  
  
            “We could fix that, you know,” Bou said suggestively, brandishing his fancy little glass of 90 proof and fruit juice in the bassist’s direction.  
  
            “I thought you had a game to lose,” responded flatly, pushing the glass aside and keeping Bou mostly upright at the same time.  
  
            Bou shrugged as he righted himself. “Suit yourself, but I’ve only got one more minute to get a guy to kiss me and unless you let me go hunt down that cutie in the corner, you’re up to bat and I’d have thought you would want some liquid encouragement.”  
  
            “Eh?”  
  
            “I am _NOT_ letting Miku win,” Bou explained. Looking back at Miku, Bou went on, “He never said it had to be a guy I didn’t know, so pucker up, Kanon.”  
  
            Kanon resisted as Bou leaned in close, even as the guitarist’s hands moved to ghost over the back of the bassist’s neck to keep Kanon from running away.  
  
            “We’re friends, Bou,” Kanon protested. “And you’re the one that says no kiss and tell.”  
  
            “So?”  
  
            “When you get sober, as far off as that might be from now, you’ll regret it.”  
  
            “I will not!” Bou laughed and tightened his grip as Kanon tried to squirm away. “I regret nothing!” He made a valiant attempt to stand proudly on his own, but within a second Kanon needed to catch him around the waist again to keep him from falling on his face. “Besides, kissing you isn’t _that_ bad. I mean, you’re hella hot. And Miku is _NOT_ winning this game.”  
  
            “Miku always wins.”  
  
            Bou gave Kanon his best sassy look. It was only enhanced by the wide-eyed softness the snarky guitarist had when he was this far from sober. “Are you sure you aren’t drunk? Even _I_ know we’ve already had this conversation. And I’m pretty sure that I was smashed three glasses ago.”  
  
            “It’s still a valid point,” Kanon said noncommittally.  
  
            Bou just gave him a look.  
  
            “Kanon. Stop talking.”  
  
            This time when Bou leaned in, Kanon didn’t try to resist. With only ten seconds left on the clock, Bou wouldn’t have let him get away with resisting anyway.  
  
            Back at the table, Miku smirked. He raised his glass in a silent toast as he watched his bandmates lock lips. Then he looked to Teruki, who grinned before sighing heavily and handing over 150 yen. He’d lost his bet.  
  
            Miku simply continued to smirk as he looked back out to the dance floor where Bou was still turning Kanon to goo in his grasp. The key to always winning the game was playing more than one, and Miku _always_ won.  
  
                                                                        ♡♥Finite♥♡

|     
---|---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
